Medical Station
|Cost0 = 210 (☆) 260 (☆☆) |Level Required0 = *12 (☆) *22 (☆☆) |Healing0 = 500 /sec |released = 11.1.0 |Duration1 = 20 |Cooldown1 = 45 |Health1 = 2600 |Healing1 = 500 /sec |Duration = 25 |Cooldown = 45 |Health = 5790 |Healing = 500 /sec }} The Medical Station is a Tools gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance The is a tiny white station with four red and white legs and red and cyan details. Strategy It is placed down similar to the Turret. Except it heals allied targets within its radius. Tips * Use this to heal your pet and your teammates when you are low on health. * Keep in mind that this only restores health lost in battle, and does not recover lost armor. So only use when you are in need of health. * Try and place the Station somewhere out of danger (so it will not get destroyed) but at the same time easy to access, such as around corners or behind walls. * Keep in mind that this also heals teammates, so try and get a couple of them healed up with the Medical Station as well. Counters * It has a pretty small size. Use a Heavy weapon, or any weapon with the "Area Damage" attribute, and aim directly at the Medical Station. * Destroy the Medical Station. It will prevent them from healing off the damage you'll deal with them later. * Do not kill the players (inside the Medical Station radius) with Primary weapons, because these players can quickly recover their health so it'd be a waste of ammunition. Instead, use Sniper and Heavy weapons and aim for the head with the sniper. * Prevent people who are equipped with the Healing Station from planting it with a Disabler. It will prevent them from activating it for eight seconds, to which you can deal large amounts of damage to them or even kill them given the chance. * If the player deploys this gadget quickly kill them with a Heavy or any High-damage weapon that way it will Automatically shut down before they get killed. Trivia *It was added in the 11.1.0 update. *The Medical Station functions similarly to the Biotic Field, an ability of Soldier: 76, a character from Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch. Both involve planting a device that emits energy waves that can heal the user and allies within range. **However, the Medical Station lasts longer and has a longer cool down than the Biotic Field. *The Medical Station also has a similar function to a Dispenser, a Building of the Engineer from Valve's '''Team Fortress 2. '''Both are tools placed on the ground that can heal and restore health to the one who placed it, and any allies within range. **However, a deployed Medical Station cannot be moved and does not provide ammo/cloak to allies, something the Dispenser does do. *One can notice that monsters are more prioritizing to destroy the device before the player or their pet, much like if it's a Turret. *This gadget was finally able to heal Pets in the 11.2.0 update. *In the 12.5.0 update, an extra upgrade has been introduced for this gadget. *The gadget is similar to the weyland from War Robots, as the weylands ability is to become stationary and heal allies just like the medical station. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Healing Category:Area Damage